


Warning

by Kingsforcedvacation



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Omens & Portents, Pre-War, Primus - Freeform, Short One Shot, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: They thought he represented the coming of peace. They were wrong.





	Warning

When people looked at Optimus Prime, they did so in awe and reverence. He came to them after Sentinel’s death with kind optics and a warm spark. He soon became their symbol of hope, their holly relic, their prelude to peace, after all, why would Primus send them such a soft sparked Prime if there was to be a war?

He was paraded in front of the public by the council, given speeches to say and events to go to with the intent of soothing the public from their worries. It worked. They held on to his every word, his every move, as if each were a gift from Primus himself.

They watched as he easily lifted heavy loads, and marveled at his strength. They admired how he moved, how his large frame seemed to glide down the corridors with ease. They watched in astonishment as he beat their best strategists.

He was watched constantly, but no one truly _saw _him. They saw nothing wrong with the Prime being strong, stronger than any before him. They were in awe of his grace, but never stopped to think that it was strange that something so big could move so quietly. Everyone easily waved off his brilliance in strategy and tactics as something he needed for politics. No one wondered why he was covered in thick armor plating, no one spared a thought for his size, and no one paused to ask why a peaceful figure needed a battle mask.

They said that his arrival foretold a new era of peace. They were wrong. Optimus Prime was a warning from Primus, a warning about the war that was to come. Cybertron had been spiraling towards war for over a century. Optimus was their last chance to realize what was coming, their last chance to prepare, their last chance to stop it.

Optimus Prime spent every waking hour trying to stop the war, to make his people see their wrongs, but no one cared about their sins. The nobles wave off his concerns with a scoff and continued to stew in their corruption, content with the way things were, the middle class loved the Prime but didn’t care enough to listen to what they saw as just another figure head Prime, and the low classes were too oppressed for them to make any changes if they cared to listen at all.

So Cybertron barreled head long into the worst to have been seen since the Quintessons while the Portent Of War watched dispassionately from Primus’ temple and readied his weapons for the coming battles.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Portent of War by mmmmmr on DeviantArt.


End file.
